This invention is related to animal cervical jackets, and more particularly to a jacket having means for selectively restricting an animal's motion.
Doberman Pinschers sometimes experience a Type II cervical disk disease which causes pain and paralysis. The reason is that a portion of the spinal cord is traumatized, disrupting the nerve signal to the legs. One solution is to wrap the dog in a tight, elastic bandage to restrict his head motion. However, such a bandage is difficult to put on, to remove and to keep clean.
Some canine braces are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,592 which issued May 31, 1983 to Goldstein, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,547 which issued Sept. 1, 1981 to Neubauer, et al.